Dance Class
Transcript Peppa: *wakes up* I'm late for my first day of primary school! MUMMY! Mummy Pig: Peppa, here's an apple for your new teacher. Daddy Pig will give you 2 pancakes for breakfast. Peppa: What? Daddy Pig: *cooks pancakes and serves them to Peppa* There you go, Peppa. Eat them quickly, as you're late for school. Peppa: Eww! Those pancakes taste disgusting! Get them away from me! Mummy Pig: *opens the door* Peppa, it's raining. Let's use my new convertible, with a sunroof that comes up and down! Peppa: Why can't we use Skids Junior? Mummy Pig: Because Daddy Pig is going to drive it to work. Also, I've got a new convertible. *pulls Peppa into her convertible* Peppa: Where's George? Mummy Pig: *hits a button and makes the sunroof go down* Peppa: You didn't even answer me! Mummy Pig: *opens the windows and the car doors* Peppa: I AM SO ANGRY!!! Mummy Pig: *blasts heavy metal with the volume up to 100%* Peppa: AAH! Mummy Pig: This is a shortcut! *drives through a residential area with the speed at 80mph* Peppa: MUMMY! THIS IS NOT GETTING ANY BETTER! IT IS RAINING! Mummy Pig: *drives through the underground train station* Peppa: Eek! and Mummy Pig scream Peppa: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Mummy Pig: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *goes through one of the trains* Train Driver #1: What was that? Train Driver #2: A car just went through your train! Mummy Pig: Hi! *drives it to the other train station and up the steps* Peppa: We're in San Bearcisco! Turn left! Mummy Pig: *crashes into Brianna Bear's apartment building* apartments fall onto the road and get destroyed residents of the apartment building scream Brianna Bear: *coughing* Hey! It's Peppa! *sneezes* Mummy Pig: Sorry! Peppa: *cries* Mummy Pig: *drives on the bridge leading back to Peppatown* I know how you have to get to school, Peppa. I'll use a shortcut. *drives to Elephant's Pizza* Phoebe Pig: Hey, Mummy! It's raining so you might want to put your sunroof back up. You have a really cool car! Mummy Pig: Thanks, but I have to get Peppa to school. Thank you, smartypants! Narrator: Later.... Mummy Pig: *takes off her clothes except underwear* Ooo ooo ooo ooo! Peppa: That's disgusting! Mummy Pig: *puts her dress on and drives to a neighbourhood which features bungalows on hillocks* Peppa: This is a nice place! Mummy Pig: I know! And primary school's just around the playground. Fox peers out her window Lisa Fox: Hey, that's Peppa! Mummy Fox: Why, Lisa, Peppa's outside! Go play with Peppa. Peppa: Sorry, but I have to go to school. Lisa: I won't be going to school because I have chicken pox. Mummy Pig: I haven't seen you in a long time, Ella! Mrs. Fox: *takes Lisa back inside* I forgot, Lisa. and Mummy Pig get back into their car Peppa and Mummy Pig: Bye! Mummy Pig: Peppa, fasten your seatbelt. *drives forward and crashes into Suzy Sheep's house* Mrs. Sheep: AAH! Narrator: At the school, everybody is waiting for Peppa. Everybody: Where's Peppa? Suzy Sheep: When are we having recess, teacher? Ashley Sheep: We can't go now till Peppa comes. Narrator: At the front door... Peppa: *kisses Mummy Pig* Bye! Mummy Pig: *kisses Peppa* Goodbye. goes inside Peppa: Wow! This isn't anything like the playgroup, but it's very exciting! *walks upstairs* Ashley Sheep: Welcome, Peppa Pig! Peppa: *gives Ashley Sheep an apple and walks into class* Everyone except for Ashley Sheep, Emily Elephant, Candy Cat and Rebecca Rabbit: Hi, Peppa! Peppa: Hi! Wait a minute...you're my old friends from playgroup! Everyone except for Ashley Sheep: We are. Ashley Sheep: Peppa, you'll be sitting in this seat next to Suzy Sheep. Peppa and Suzy: Let's listen! Ashley Sheep: Today, we're going to split the boys and the girls up. The girls will practice dancing fluently, while the boys will practice doing children's wrestling. I will teach the girls and Ms. Goat will teach the boys. Danny Dog: I like wrestling! I've watched 1000 wrestling matches on my computer! Emily Elephant: I LOVE kucheza! That's Swahili for "dancing". Danny Dog: Stop using Swahili; it's getting boring now. Emily Elephant: How jeuri, Danny! Jeuri is Swahili for 'rude'. I will always speak Swedish from now on. farts GaGa appears on the ceiling Unknown Voice: What the Heck? Lady GaGa: There's an Asian in the cupboard. Asian in the cupboard: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Lady GaGa: the Asian a poisoned drink Asian in the cupboard: Thank you. repeatedly, then dies Lady GaGa: the phone Hello? Hello? I just killed an Asian at Peppatown Primary School. Peppa Pig: You monster!!!! Lady GaGa: Just Dance Everyone: something at Lady GaGa Lady GaGa: on her Pyro-Bra and activates it Everyone: Hahahahahahah! (x500) Trivia *Phoebe and Candy don't wear their dresses. *When Peppa took her dress off to put on her ballgown (actually one of the dresses that the girls wear while learning to dance fluently), a portrait of Pippa pork in a medieval off-the-shoulder ultramarine dress with a white apron and a dark blue bonnet can be seen briefly. *Peppa and friends have graduated playgroup and are now in Peppatown Primary School. *The residential area that Mummy Pig used as a "shortcut" is the same residential area seen in Peppa Pig Drives at 80mph in a Residental Area. *Train Driver #1 is voiced by John Sparkes, the narrator of the series. Also, in the credits, Train Driver #1's name is revealed to be "John", a reference to his voice actor, John Sparkes. *The enterance/exit to San Bearcisco is to the left in this episode but in all other episodes the entrance/exit to San Bearcisco is to the right. *When Mummy Pig says that primary school is located just around the playground, she references a song named "Just Around the Riverbend" from Disney film Pocahontas. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Season 15 Episodes Category:Feature-Length Episodes